Alternate Island
by Ishida Sasuke
Summary: Peter is going to crossover universes in order to save Olivia, and althoug he succeed, he gets into an alt version of the island, where the survivors of 815 are still alive. Will Peter be able to get off there and save Olivia? Fringe/Lost crossover! R
1. One man's heaven, another man's hell

_**Author note: **__This will be a short story as I'm still working on other stuff; I just couldn't get the idea off my head, so I just could write it and post it. My first Fringe/Lost crossover, I hope you enjoy it!_

_

* * *

_

**One man's hell, another man's heaven**

"Peter! They don't serve pudding on this airline!"

"You'll have to keep it together anyway."

"In my times they knew how to treat passengers! This new generation is all corrupted with their… scream music and fear for terrorism."

"Walter, you can't say that in airplane."

Peter made sure that nobody heard that, luckily for them nobody did. He was used to take care of Walter, at times funny, at times exhausting. He gave a quick glimpse on the window to stare at the clouds, but it wasn't the movement what filled his thoughts, but Olivia. She needed him, she was waiting for him on the other universe and he would take her out of there, just as she did it with him. If just that stupid Fauxlivia hadn't used him, Olivia would have never got caught again. It was his fault, and he would save her no matter what.

"Peter," Walter interrupted the flow of his thoughts "would be ok if I spent the remaining hours on the effects of LSD?"

He sighed, it wouldn't really surprise him if he had somewhere, Walter was able to do more than what he ever thought, and he could even get drugs passed from the secure line and get in the plain.

"Why don't you go sit with Astrid while I get our papers ready?"

"Oh, ok." He said "It's not your fault Peter."

"Thanks, Walter."

Walter left from his side and Peter sighed; his hands were in his pocket all the time as his eyebrows formed straight angered lines trying to hide the gaze of frighten they were holding. Olivia always saved the day, would he be able to do the same for her?

_Why didn't I realize sooner? I'm an idiot. _His eyes were burning, his face seemed cruel yet nobody saw it. He was angry at himself.

Once again he was interrupted by a man's voice.

"May I sit here, brother?"

Peter turned aside. He didn't like being called "brother" it meant that the person always tried to make a soft attachment to the one he was speaking so he could get what he wanted, but he didn't find in himself the strength to tell him to mind his own business.

"Sure, be my guest." He said while sighing.

He got his hand out of his pocket to shakes the man's left hand. He was smiling, his eyes were a bit separate from each other, his face seemed a little bit crazy, his hair was kind of long and a mess, overall he seemed taller than Peter. He wasn't a psychopathic, he could tell, but it seemed the guy had several issues at developing bonds with people, his face hid some frighten, not like Peter's, his was deeper.

"Desmond Hume."

"Peter Bishop."

"So, what takes you to Boston?"

"A friend needs my help there."

The turbulence sign was turned on.

"You should adjust your sit belt." Desmond commented.

"Yeah, I got it at the time I saw the sign." Peter replied forcing a laugh.

"Something tells me this is going to be more than any usual turbulence."

And so it was. Peter wasn't surprised at all, weird events happened all the time around him, but seriously? While being in a plain? He could hear how the plain was beginning to tear apart. The passengers were shocked and scared as the flight attendants tried to keep them together, but they were going to be prey of their worst luck as their days ended when the plain broke into two pieces.

Oxygen masks fell and Desmond put it on his face almost as quick as Peter. He wanted to check on the seats behind to check that Walter and Astrid were fine, but his sight was adjusted to the front that was now falling at high speed to either see or land, he couldn't tell. He breathed fast as he kept his eye on Desmond; he probably planned this out to avoid him to crossover. He was about to draw his gun and ask questions despite their situation, yet he passed out.

At first, while being at darkness he thought he died while the plain crashed, and it wouldn't have surprised him, bad luck could catch even the most cautious guy. It had to be bad luck; after all if Desmond worked for Walternate then he wouldn't be looking forwards to kill him. But his theory banished at the time he opened his eyes around bamboos trees. He breathed fast as his sight recovered. Where could he be? He got up and took a look around. He walked forward and started to run as soon as he could. He got to a beach in no time where people screamed with might and fear, as he watched the front part of the plain in flames, next to the waves ocean sent forwards. They crashed on an island.

He ran forward as he heard Walter calling his name; Astrid was next to him, assisting his injured leg, but it was interrupted by Peter's arrival. Walter ran, despite having his leg torn apart, towards Peter. He stood up and on his third step he fell and Astrid limped towards him; she was also injured, her left arm had a quite long scratch and some of her skin was open causing quite some bleeding around her arm.

"Peter!" Walter said as his hands reached him. His face was full of joy, relief, but also fears "I was afraid the crash killed you."

"I'm fine Walter, thanks." Peter replied as he sighed "I'm glad to see you survived too."

"We're just wounded." Astrid commented "We'll be fine."

The three of them took a look around the island, checking their surroundings. There was quite a deep jungle beneath them, a blanket of green leaves covering most of the place, and the sky was radiant blue as the sun hit them all. Peter took a look at the others passengers who also survived. There were fourteen survivors without counting them three, and Peter couldn't see Desmond among them.

"Is there a doctor here?" Peter yelled.

"Wait a sec!" replied a man with shaved head "How bad are the injuries?"

"The woman next to me is bleeding quite badly, and the old man there may have a broken leg."

"I'm on my way."

The man had a serious look on his face, but he seemed like he was always struggling, even when he broke Astrid's blouse and started weave the skin with a needle he got out of a first aid kit. He seemed prepared, but at the same time he looked like he was fighting against something superior to him. Peter detected a super hero like complex on him, but once again he didn't say anything, he let the doctor do his job as he fixed Astrid's wound. Walter remained in the sand as he waited for attention, but he couldn't remain silent.

"Peter… we have to do something, I'm afraid agent Dunham may be in danger as we speak!"

"I know Walter." Peter replied as his eyes tried to calm his father down "As soon as we get recovered we will look for a way to crossover."

"It's impossible! We have no equipment and no Olivia!" Walter whispered "This was our only chance Peter! It was a soft spot, and there were 50% chances of a no diagnostic lightning storm and…" Walter stopped for a moment to sob "I failed to Olivia."

"Walter, you haven't failed to anyone. We'll figure this out."

But the truth was that Peter knew that it was very unlikely that they would get to the other universe from the place they were, yet Broyles surely was aware of their flight and as soon as the news arrived, he would search for them and get them back to Boston, there they could try once again. He just hopped that Olivia could survive safe and sound until then. His face was as up tight as ever, but the feelings were crushing him. He remembered that feelings would make no good on their current situation; he had to keep himself calmed and think.

"And there…!" The shaved man said as he took a medicine out of the kit "Take these analgesic every four hours, they'll take care of the pain as your blood starts circulating around your arm again."

"Thank you." Astrid replied as she took a deep breathe "My name is Astrid, this is Walter and he is Peter."

"Jack Shephard." Jack said as he shook Astrid's hand energetic "Nice to meet you all… although the situation isn't quite nice."

Peter didn't like him much, he showed himself friendly, but he was probably very bossy around people and might become a de facto leader. It wasn't that much that he was bothered by the person, but by thinking that he might want them to follow his orders. He didn't like to be bossed around, he was always kind of his own boss, even in the fringe division, although he knew they worked for Broyles, he always let them go their way. Now, on this situation, with a small crowd of people there had to be a leader to keep them together. The people around seemed to be still at shock. There were several men trying to get the women away from the danger zone. There were some old people, a boy, but mostly people between 20 and 40.

_How am I going to take care of this? _He rather deal with the daily work at the fringe division, treating parallel universes, shape shifters, observers and the daily crap than surviving on an island, taking care of a highly upset Walter who was still hurt and complaining about their situation.

"I can't believe I won't have pudding for who knows how long! The strawberry milk shakes, the Boston bakery, all those delicious things were taken away from me! They couldn't mess up with me worse!"

"Calm down Walter. I need you relaxed while fixing your leg."

Peter started walking away as Jack improvised a plaster around Walter's leg.

"Peter! Where are you going?" Walter asked concerned.

"I'm checking this island out! I may find something we can use!"

"You take care of yourself, son!"

Peter ran away from the scene; Desmond was not around the other survivors. If he could think of someone who might have caused the plain crash on purpose it would be him. He took his air mask as fast as Peter did, and he didn't seem like the kind of guy who has as good reflexes as him, so he suspected he knew the plain was going to crash, not to mention he wasn't around the survivors.

He got into the jungle and checked his belt. The gun was still there and he took it out as he explored through the jungle, hopping to find something. He managed to get into a high zone of pure grass out of the jungle; there he had to start hiking a little bit as he got himself into higher altitude. There he got a glimpse of what seemed to be an observer.

"Hey!" Peter yelled as he ran forwards with his gun raised.

But he was gone in a blink of an eye when Peter got there. He cursed and too a deep breathe as he thought about his situation more carefully. Then…

"Please let me out of here!"

The woman's voice got into his head as he started flashing. The flashes on his head were blurry; they showed some kind of installment. They held a blond woman. He knew it was Olivia.

"Peter." The voice was now soft, and the flash showed Olivia's face "Look at me."

The face was starting to get melt, but the flash changed and then he saw in consecutive sequences, Desmond's face, a sun like tattoo, Walternate, and the device.

The image of the doomsday device was just in front of him and he could feel how it became alive as he walked forward, while Walter's voice said "it weaponized you, son", but he kept walking and at the instant he was about to touch him, the image suddenly turned into Olivia again.

"PLEASE, PETTER!"

It was like he was waking up again. His eyes opened, even though he didn't remember closing them, and he stood up, although he didn't remember falling. He took a deep look around the place; the island seemed to be isolated, only joined by another island next to it, but completely separated from the world.

"Where the hell am I?"


	2. The name is Swayer

_**A/N: **__I'm sorry that it took so incredibly long time to upload a new chapter, but there were two reasons why I took so long:_

_1_ I wanted to see Fringe season finale first to see what was the route that I should take on the story so it stills fits on the events of season 3, so further ahead in the story you'll find references to the whole season, so there'll be some spoilers for those who haven't finish the season yet. As I started this story in February, to wait until the season finale implied a 3 months hiatus at the very least._

_2_ I entered college this year and it has been more complicated than I could have possibly imagined, the switch from school to college is huge, and so I hadn't had time to write almost anything! But I do pretend to lead every story to an end, this one will probably have around 15 to 20 chapters, I doubt it extends longer._

_And all said we may now proceed, enjoy =D!_

* * *

**The name is Swayer**

Peter shook his head and took a deep breathe as he tried to come up with some idea of where they were, but Walter was the one who always came up with the crazy ideas. Even after opening his minds to the impossible, he was still very reluctant to believe things happened without a logical explanation.

He kept moving forward to see if he could catch a glimpse of the observer, or Desmond, but the more he hiked around the hill the more he was about to get lost on the island. What was the island? There was something terribly wrong with it, he could tell it by those flashes, especially those about the doomsday device.

When it was about time for the sunset, Peter gave up and decided to go back to the beach; Walter must probably gone crazy worrying about him, he thought.

As he walked his way down and passed through the jungle, he heard a noise and then raised his gun as the noise became clearer and bigger; there were footsteps.

"Show yourself!" Peter commanded.

The man that came out of the bushes was Desmond. Peter kept the gun pointed to his head and Desmond raised his arms.

"You are coming with me." Peter said "I'm from the FBI and I have reasons to believe this plain crash was prepared."

Desmond seemed shocked as Peter came closer; he put the gun on his neck and forced him to walk towards the beach. As they were on their way there, Desmond decided to speak first.

"What brought you here?"

"That's what I want to find out."

"No, I don't mean to the island." He clarified "Why did you take the flight?"

"I told you already, a friend needs me." Peter said a bit pissed off "Don't you remember? You asked me that on the plain."

"No, I didn't." Desmond replied scared as hell "I sat next to another man."

"You sat next to me, don't try to play mind games with the guy who has a gun."

"I'm telling the truth!" Desmond said scared as hell, while they walked towards the beach "Ask Jack! He was the guy I sat next to!"

Peter frowned as they got to the beach. There was a flashy idea that came to his mind.

"What year is this?"

"2011."

"Who's the president?"

"Ba… Barak Obama."

"On 9/11, what building was under attack?"

"The empire state and the white house."

Peter got his gun down as he stared at Desmond; did they make it? They managed to crossover? It was too soon to tell yet, if Desmond was really the master mind behind their crash, he would obviously be able to handle a lot of information about both universes, he had to discuss it with Walter and Astrid.

Desmond was a bit concerned about Peter's question and he decided to ask one himself.

"You think I have something to do with our crash?"

"I'm figuring who was, that's what cops do, right?"

"Right…" Desmond replied nervously "Can we get out of here? I mean, there's gotta be someone looking for us, right brother?"

"I'm not so sure…" Peter replied with ease "But I seriously hope I'm wrong."

"Me too." Desmond replied laughing a bit nervous "Then I can go home and not jail."

Peter sighed; they finally managed to get to the beach.

Walter's leg was covered on an improvised plaster made of newspaper and toilet paper, covered in some cotton and scotch in order to keep it together. It wasn't very firm, but it wouldn't fall apart as long as Walter wouldn't move too much.

"I've done what I could with the limited supply we have."

"Thank you, Jack." Astrid said as she turned around. She saw Peter bringing Desmond "Peter! What's going on?"

"I think this man brought us here." Peter said "And I think we are in the alternate universe."

"We were actually thinking the same, look at this!"

Astrid handed Peter a silver coin, which he stared closely.

"Richard Nixon." Peter mumbled as he flipped the coin.

"Walter says that every survivor carries a thing from the other universe." Astrid commented "We checked on the baggage and we noticed the differences, which means…"

"That either all these people were scheming against us or that we are in fact in the alternate universe."

"This is amazing!" Walter commented with a big smile on his face "Peter! This mean we can save Olivia!"

"Well, we are definitely closer than we were at home, yet we have to leave this island." Peter said as he stored the gun on his belt.

Desmond sighed on relief, but Peter grabbed his shoulder.

"I might have saved the gun for later, but there are still questions I've got to ask."

"Go on, you are the cop."

Peter took a deep breathe as he started organizing his thoughts, there were so many, and he couldn't make sense of everything. As Jack was there, it was the perfect chance to ask him if Desmond really sat next to him.

"Shephard." Peter said "Did Desmond sat next to you in the whole plain."

"Em, yeah, I remember that he was next to me during the whole flight."

"I'm not lying!" Desmond added nervous "I swear to god, brother!"

"Calm down, I still have many questions to ask, and I'm not taking the blame on you yet." Peter took a fast glimpse towards the rest of the survivors "Have you come in contact with someone else."

"Well…" Astrid said slowly "There's this lady, curly hair and freckles, whom attended Walter while Jack made the plaster…"

"Kate." Jack explained "She is trying to help me out; she is counting the amount of injured people."

Kate came sprinting towards them; Jack looked at Peter troubled, but Peter relaxed his tension and as his eyebrows calmed he nodded to indicate Jack that he could go. Jack felt relief and he ran towards Kate to start healing whoever he could. Next to them a really fat man came jogging and he seemed exhausted as he came by them.

"Hey!" the fat man said while catching his breath; he had short brown curly hair, a thin beard and a very round face that seemed to reveal a rather nice personality "You… you are cops, am I right? I… how can I help?"

"Easy there." Peter replied "We are just asking questions, we have not a clue about what to do next yet."

"Oh…" the man said rather disappointed, but then his eyes opened wide as he saw that Peter was drawing the gun again "Dude, there is no need to…."

"Be quiet!" Peter said as he stepped forward.

Nobody said any farther word; Peter seemed to see someone around the bamboo woods, and whoever it was escaped from the scene.

"How many people were on plain?"

"I don't know dude," the man replied "there's a lot of dead people, and…"

Before he could keep talking there was a pitch high growl coming from the woods; Astrid helped Walter to step back as everybody seemed to freeze. Peter took some steps forward with the gun raised; waiting to see what came from the woods. When he noticed that a polar bear came out from it he froze for a second, but he was about to pull the trigger, although it wasn't necessary; someone else fired a gun. When the bear fell to the floor he noticed a blond man walking towards in with gun in hand; Peter pointed the gun at him.

"Who are you?"

"Calm down eyebrows." The man said as he walked forward "I don't mean to harm you."

"Who are you?"

"The name is Swayer."


End file.
